


Daydream

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Domestic, Drabble, Early Mornings, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: Loving Renjun is easy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 28
Kudos: 224





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> author wrote this in one night instead of sleeping because author missed markren terribly.

Renjun is asleep and his palm rests relaxed on the side of Mark’s neck, the heat of it comfortable and familiar. Mark stays quiet, watching him, waiting for the moment he stirs awake.

The funny thing about them is that Mark had never expected them to be together. He’s in love with Renjun now, sure, but he didn’t fall head over heels in love with Renjun like how they do in movies, nor Renjun with him. It wasn’t love at first sight, or a big realisation moment. No, they were just.. chill. Casual friends, low maintenance, hardly each other’s ride or die. They were easy ‘hi bye’s, tutorial mates, friend of a friend. They were fun conversations in line at the cafe, occasional banters at parties, simple nods and friendly waves.

And it just... grew, somehow. Mark doesn’t know how. They changed to flushed faces from being caught staring (both found guilty), shy smiles exchanged whenever they walk past each other, simple ‘let’s hangout some time’ only to be disappointedly followed by nothing because both hadn’t thought the other meant it seriously. They never ventured beyond these interactions, but there was an undeniable growing yearning for something more with every conversation exchanged in hallways, after lectures, at parties, on coincidental walks back to their dorm building together.

Renjun is easy. Easy in the sense that he doesn’t ask too many questions, or sometimes even any. He’s easy in the way he says he notices you not attending lecture lately, but doesn’t ask, just smiles and says ‘hope to see you around more!’. Or easy in the way he bumps into you at the convenience store at three a.m. when you’re decorated with swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks and he doesn’t ask why. Easy - the way he makes it to be around him. Mindless laughter, forgotten troubles, comfort at four a.m. when he walks you up to your dorm room after the whole convenience store encounter.

It was only a matter of time before they actually started hanging out together. And the fact that they had to introduce each other to their own friends only goes to show how much time they started spending together. It was to the point that they were able to joke about having two dorm rooms because they spent an equal amount of time in each.

‘ _Pick up beer on your way here. I’ll pick the movie.’ ‘??? We live in the same building?? Mark, I literally live downstairs.’ ‘Okay and? Get beer.’_

_“Where is my red hoodie >:(’ ‘I don’t know?? Definitely not wearing it right now ha ha gtg.’_

_‘Won’t be in my room. Camping in the library tonight’ ‘Had a feeling you were going to, saved you a seat. Get your ass here now!’_

Simple ‘hi bye’s evolved into regular texts and dorm-crashing. At one point, Mark thought they had actually become each other’s ride or die. He wasn’t too sure if it was mutual, but he didn’t really see the need to be sure about what they were. He was cool with what they have. Renjun was too. Weekly movie nights, study ‘dates’, encouraging each other’s drunk shenanigans at parties, warmth from Renjun’s hand at the back of his neck, his hand in Renjun’s hair when Renjun falls asleep beside him. It’s all cool, he likes spending time with Renjun. Spending time with Renjun means midnight fast food runs, getting kicked out of the library for being loud, providing comfort when Renjun comes knocking at two a.m. When Renjun stood teary-eyed in front of his door, Mark knew it was his turn to give Renjun what he needed. Mark pulled him in, wrapped them under his blanket, held him dearly and whispered soothingly to him till he fell asleep.

Mark didn’t fall head over heels in love with Renjun like a bullet train without brakes. No, he thinks it’s more like a soft melodious breeze on a beautiful spring day and he’s riding his bike down a path of cherry blossom trees. Peaceful, slow, breathtaking, delicate. That was how falling in love with Renjun felt like for him. Renjun laughed at him for it when he told Renjun about it after kissing him for the first time.

Their first kiss.

It happened in a way Mark thinks is very fitting of them. It was never in any of their minds when it happened, it just.. happened. Or at least that was what Mark thinks it was like. It goes like this: they are both sitting on Mark’s bed, Renjun has Mark’s guitar in his lap because Mark has been teaching him how to play. Renjun is extremely focused, his bottom lip between his teeth and a crease on his forehead because of the way he’s frowning. He doesn’t notice Mark staring at him, unaware of Mark thinking about how adorable he looks as he demands for Mark to check his fingers on the fretboard. Mark complies, adjusts his fingers for him - and that’s when Mark notices that he’s a little too close to Renjun - close enough to smell the shampoo off Renjun’s hair, to see the shadow of Renjun’s eyelashes on his cheek. When Renjun looks up at him, his heart beats once, twice, and he goes for it. It’s chaste, a peck that lasts for two seconds before he pulls away. And Renjun just _stares_ at him. And Mark, for the lack of knowing what to do, can only stare back. His heart beats once, twice, before Renjun swiftly moves the guitar away and reattaches their lips together. Warm hands, soft skin, secret smiles. Breathless and swollen-lipped later, Mark asks Renjun out. A lot more kissing happens. The guitar gets forgotten

Loving Renjun comes easy. Loving Renjun is eating his bland soup deliciously, it’s picking him up after lectures and kissing him where his course mates can see because you know he likes it even if he gets flustered. Loving Renjun is listening to him talk and saying _I think you’re right_ even though you don’t think he is because he always ends up right. It’s bringing him out for hotpot when it’s raining, when it’s sunny, when it’s snowing because he claims every weather is perfect for it. It’s watching him run around disturbing other people and then holding him gently by his waist after he’s had his fun, watching him become unbelievably tender in your arms. It’s kissing him and drowning him in affection he’s too shy to ask for.

Renjun loving him is found in the soft touches that lingers on his shoulders, the back of his neck, the way Renjun kisses his cheek when Renjun thinks he’s asleep. It’s Renjun entertaining his drunk calls at ass o’clock in the morning and it’s Renjun sneaking up on him from the back to hug him, snuggling into his neck after as an apology for scaring him. Renjun loving him is Renjun trying to stay awake to accompany him while he burns the midnight oil trying to finish up two 3000 words essays. It’s Renjun flustering him on purpose because Renjun likes to kiss the blush on his cheeks. It’s Renjun enjoying showering him with kisses.

It’s also Renjun taking off his shirt and climbing into his lap and gasping into his mouth.

Loving Renjun is pleasing him and holding him to sleep and watching him wake up after.

“I know you’re staring at me,” Renjun mumbles, his eyes still closed, his hair messy, his hand warm on Mark’s neck. Everything below his head is hidden under the blanket - it had been a chilly night because of the rain and their legs are still tangled together to trap the warmth between them. It’s a little ironical because Mark is shirtless (Renjun’s wearing his shirt) and Renjun’s in shorts, the only decent pair of pants he could find after last night.

Mark doesn’t speak, convinced he can trick Renjun into thinking that he might be wrong - that Mark hadn’t been staring at him the past twenty minutes waiting for him to wake. Mark’s arm drapes loosely over Renjun’s waist and he rubs the soft skin there, inching higher bit by bit.

Renjun cracks his eyes open and blinks adorably while his eyes readjust to the change. He’s greeted by Mark’s eyes on him, no surprise, and he blows on Mark’s face just because. It makes Mark laugh. Renjun’s fingers trace burning patterns at the side of his neck.

“I was right,” Renjun murmurs and Mark simply shrugs and smiles, his hand now playing underneath Renjun’s (his) shirt, tracing over Renjun’s ribcage. Renjun’s finger delicately tucks his hair behind his ear for him and Renjun holds his shoulder to pull himself closer. Mark naturally slides his arm back down to Renjun’s waist to keep him close. Renjun hums, dropping kisses on his shoulder. Light, feathery, affectionate. It feels intimate, Renjun’s lips on his bare skin. It makes goosebumps rise all over his body. His stomach rouses with something and he presses his hand low on Renjun’s back to keep them intertwined.

“Why were you staring at me like a creep?”

Mark hums, doesn’t answer immediately. Renjun kisses his neck, litters them all over his Adam’s apple. Renjun takes his time with it. Mark likes it when Renjun takes his time.

Mark tilts his chin up just slightly to let Renjun leave more kisses. “Just. I like to stare at you.”

Mark doesn’t tell about how he was actually thinking about them and how they happened and how funny he thinks everything is. It’s funny because he never imagined this. Now he can’t imagine anything else.

Renjun scoffs, resting his forehead against Mark’s collarbone. Mark readjusts them such that Renjun lies on top of him, his head now tucked into Mark’s neck. Mark kisses the juncture between Renjun’s neck and shoulder and he feels Renjun shudder. Renjun’s hand slides into his hair, gently scratching his scalp to encourage him on. Mark kisses a trail up to his ear and wraps a warm hand around his thigh. Renjun inhales softly and sighs into his neck, as if melting under his touch.

“I thought you like it when I stare at you,” Mark mutters.

“I do,” Renjun says, lifting himself to cage Mark’s face between his elbows. He’s playing dirty because he’s aligning their hips together as he does so and when he leans down to leave a kiss on Mark’s lips, he rolls his hips as well. Mark’s breath catches in his throat. It’s barely six a.m. and the room is still drowned in darkness. It’s cold still because the rain hasn’t stopped, and Mark’s sure the sky is gloomy behind the curtains. But Renjun glows above him in the shadows, his smile luring and wicked and so, so desirable. And when Renjun grinds down again, Mark lets out a moan. Renjun laughs at it.

Mark steals his grin away, rolls them over and kisses him senseless. Mark’s already shirtless and that only makes everything go faster. Renjun likes it when Mark stares, when they’re panting in bed and Mark’s hovering above him. Renjun does a quick work of Mark’s sweatpants. It gets hot and sweaty between them, kisses desperate yet ever so sweet. Touches burning but tender. Renjun’s gasps and moans blend into Mark’s. They laugh at one point when Renjun asks offhandedly how many times they’ve gotten freaky at six a.m.

Loving Renjun is easy. It’s a walk in the park and Mark means it literally as it is. A walk in the park. He’s no longer riding his bike down the cherry blossom path. He’s walking, basking in the sunlight, fluffy clouds above. He’s sitting contently at a bench, watching the pigeons and watching kids run about. He doesn’t have to go anywhere or do anything. He can take his own time. He can lie on the grass and watch the clouds or he can stroll about or fly a kite. Whatever he does, it makes him happy. Loving Renjun does. Loving Renjun is a walk in the park - it’s easy, it’s him taking his time with it. They can take their time with each other and he loves that they can.

Again, the funny thing about them is that Mark had never expected them to be together. He’s in love with Renjun now, sure, but he didn’t fall head over heels in love with Renjun like how they do in movies, nor Renjun with him. It wasn’t love at first sight, or a big realisation moment. But right here, in this moment he doesn’t think there’s anyone better he could love, or anyone better who could love him.

It’s funny, how they end up in love anyway. Renjun tells him he’s wrong, when they’re connected together afterwards, cuddling in bed, chests flushed and bodies warm. Renjun tells him it’s not _funny_ , that it’s simply meant to be and Mark doesn’t have anything to say to that other than to kiss him and say _I think you’re right._ It’s easy, love is - anything is, when it comes to Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> someone pls share how to not miss markren. Asking for a friend.
> 
> Comments make writers happy!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/hapatakup) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/subaks)


End file.
